Sweet Memories
by Kuzlalala
Summary: See how Montblanc and Shara talks as they missed their best friend Marche and Ritz. No romantic stuff so it's a K Rating.


Sweet Memories Sweet Memories

**By Kuzlalala**

**Introduction: This is a friendly (not romantic) Shara with Montblanc fanfic with fights first.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFTA or Ivalice OR Square Enix/Soft whatever! But it has my theories and stuff-os like that.**

**Warning: MIGHT TWIST PERSONALITIES A BIT**

Days have passed by. Montblanc has already told the news about Marche, Ritz, Mewt, and the others' farewell to almost all the people of Ivalice. It's been very sad. Especially for Montblanc and Shara. Oh, and Babus also. One day Montblanc and Shara were at the afternoon Salikawood. They were having a nice, fresh air.

When they just passed each other, they were both shocked at sight and looked at each other.

"So, it's Shara from Clan Ritz, kupo…" Montblanc mentioned.

"And you, Montblanc from Clan Nutsy…" Shara mentioned back.

"Kupo. It's _Clan Centurio_ actually, from now."

"So anyways, Montblanc, let's fight for training instead of just walking." Shara said as she brings out her mighty Marduk Bow.

"Bring it on, kupo!" Montblanc replied while bringing out his Sapere Aude Rod.

The Judge went down with a chocobo. They were both wearing shiny silver armor. "This is the fight between Shara from Clan Ritz and Montblanc from Clan Nuts-"

"Centurio!" Both the viera and moogle shouted.

The judge continued. "Yes, of course, Clan Centurio and remember! No Target Area or Poisoned! "

"Get ready…"

The pair was holding their weapons to their front.

"Get set… ENGAGE!" The armored judge had blown his whistle very loud so the other people will get away from the battlefield.

And the fight begins.

Shara's faster then Montblanc, so she will fight first. She walked behind Montblanc very fast like the speed of sound. Then she pulled a sharp arrow from her mighty arrow. But first, She concentrates on the target; Montblanc, using her new gear that was shaped like a circle with a cross which is used to increase her accuracy to 95. Then she lets go off her arrow and the arrow **did** pierced Montblanc's back. Like all battle units, Montblanc pulled the arrow out.

Then, Montblanc checks his "law board" that tells what the laws are. Then, he just found something disappointing.

"Darn kupo! I can't use black magic! It's a target area move, kupo." and suddenly there was a huge grin on his face. "Unless…"

Montblanc took a brownish yellow card with an X from his mini-pack. Then he raised it up high and the card has glowed and finally fades. And each unit's "law board"; including the judge, suddenly change.

"With my antilaw card being used, now I can use my special magic from my sleeves." Montblanc runs fast! Faster than Shara! The speed of light! With his rod, Ninja Tabi, and Acacia Hat, that's possible.

Montblanc went behind Shara, _way_ behind Shara. When he was right where he wanted, he reads a strange spell. After that there was only _one_ word we all not-color-mages understand:

"Blizzaga." Montblanc tried to say it as soft as he can.

The air around Shara had suddenly become cooler and cooler.

_Uh, oh! Montblanc must have cast an Ice spell, but from where? _Shara thought.

Shara tried to evade the spell, but it was too late! Shara was trapped in a big chamber of ice. It was like –90 degrees Fahrenheit. After that there was a crack on the chamber and it just got bigger and bigger. Until CRASH! The chamber broke down to falling pieces and it made a lot of cuts on Shara's skin.

"Wow, they both look tough!" The judge said. "Guess I need a closer look."

The judge was very far from those two, but he can walk up to more than seven panels.

"Are you guys alright?" The judge asked after he got close into them.

"Of course we aren't pant!Wounds like this pant are little to us pant" exhausted Shara said.

Shara pulled another arrow. But this time, it has slime green liquid.

"Beso Toxico!" Shara shouted. She pulled the "toxicated" arrow towards Montblanc and let go of it. The arrow went fast – really fast. And again, using her Concentrate support, it's 95 to hit him!

Montblanc, at the other hand, felt a sudden shot. And suddenly he got weak like he just consumed a lot of spoiled food. He felt into his knees, getting closer to his KO point. _Wait, isn't it not allowed to poison, kupo? _Montblanc thought.

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!**_

The judge blew his whistle and his chocobo trotted to Shara.

"Shara from Clan Ritz! You know that you cannot use any ability to poison anyone! And now I will give you a yellow card! And warning! One more time you do that again, you'll be in the slammer!"

"Yes, sir." Shara replied.

Suddenly Montblanc's body felt feeble by the poison. "I can't take this anymore, kupo!" Then, poor Montblanc felt on his stomach unconscious.

"WINNER! SHARA FROM CLAN RITZ!"

No applause appeared.

…

…

…

Until Shara shouted, "Yeah, victory!"

The people who were in Salikawood came and cheered "SHARA! SHARA!". Montblanc had also given her a weak "thumbs up".

The judge cured all of the people at the battlefield, making them two like they were like when they just started fighting.

Montblanc, who had just stood up, shook Shara's hand.

"Congratulations, kupo." Montblanc said. "You have mighty power in you."

"Let's stay here for a while." Shara suggested.

Everyone went back to his or her places and the judge went back to the Bervenia Palace using the portal.

At evening, when the sun is setting, Montblanc and Shara were sitting on a bark that had been timbered for a nice seat.

"This is so refreshing." Shara said."So, Montblanc, why were you here?"

"I'm here to forget how I'm so sad to meet my best friend Marche, kupo. How about you."

"Well, um… not much! Just to fight clans and all! I need to be very strong."

Montblanc gave Shara the I-know-that-you're-lying stare.

Then Shara sighed and then she said,

"Fine. My reason is just like you, except that I'm missing Ritz."

Shara looked at Montblanc's precious pendant. It looks the same as Marche's.

"Hey, Montblanc! What's the pendant you're wearing?"

"Kupo, this? It's something from Marche. Do you have anything from Ritz?"

"This."

Shara pulled out a book mark from her bag. The bookmark had a pressed blue flower.

Montblanc quickly remembered what it is.

"Kupo, is that what Marche gave to Ritz and then she gave him the Almighty Antilaw card, right?"

"Yeah." Shara answered. Then she thought what will happen to their human friends. "I wonder what will happen to them at St. Ivalice?"

"They're probably being happy right now, kupo. I want to see Marche fighting the bullies he mentioned to me."

"And I want to see Ritz with her white hair and accept that who she is."

"It's gonna be great if we can see them from here, kupo."

They both giggled in happiness. Soon there was a nice breeze towards to them. And now, it has already near to night time.

"So, I'll see you later, Montblanc."

"Me too, kupo. It's fun talking this way, kupo."

"I agree."

They aparted. And they have never been worrying about Marche and Ritz ever again.

...FIN

**Babus: Hey! How come I'm not in that story?**

**Kuzlalala: ignores**

**Now Read and Review ok? But I don't accept flames. I accept constructive criticism and praises of course! **


End file.
